


In the stables

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: His friend Gwaine is unobtainable. Percival goes to the stables to pour his heart out on his horse. He's a good listener, you know?
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	In the stables

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Have a Camelot Christmas.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Percival held his breath when he heard the door of the stables opening. He had fled from the festivities in the great hall as it had all gotten too much. Gwaine had been so drunk that he was almost clinging to him, babbling stuff and Percival couldn't bear the proximity anymore. So he had gone to his trusty friend Cloudy, who always listened and never blabbed the things out you told him. He had to be bribed with treats once in a while, but Percival always felt comforted when his horse snuffled at him or he could press the side of his face against the horse's neck. And now someone disturbed his moment when he had just told Cloudy that he felt so much more for Gwaine than was good for himself. 

"Misty," Gwaine greeted his own horse, which was right next to Percival's, only separated by a wall of wooden boards. He sounded a lot more sober than just moments ago at the fest. 

Percival tried not to breathe or make any other noise as he heard Misty react and greet her owner. 

"He left. Can you imagine that he just left? There we were, at the festivities - you should have been there, Arthur was splashing out this year, the food was great," Gwaine burped, "and the drink was plenty."

When Cloudy nuzzled into his neck, Percival carefully stroked his head. 

"And he was there, right next to me, as always. And yes, maybe I acted a bit too drunk, but I can't just tell him. I need to test the waters, you know?"

Frowning, Percival strained his ears. He had been right next to Gwaine all evening long.

"And then he just left." Gwaine sighed. "Seems that the one time it really matters, I seem to have lost my charm."

Gwaine had...he had been trying out his charms on him? By playing drunk? 

"He will never be mine." Gwaine let out another deep sigh. "How could I even think about it in the first place? He's much too earnest to even consider someone like me. He wants forever, or at least the attempt for forever and..."

And?

"He hasn't seem much of that from me, has he? Oh, Misty, why didn't you talk me out of this?"

Percival smiled at that request as he had asked his stallion the same thing before. His heart was beating hard, though. Could it be that Gwaine was talking about him?

"I need to clean up my act. Stay away from the tavern unless we all go. Stay away from any pretty face that comes my way, so he knows I mean it."

There was a long silence and Percival thought that maybe Gwaine had fallen asleep, but then he heard another deep sigh. 

"But then, I still don't know if he would even look my way." 

Slowly, Percival let go of his horse and crept out of its stall. His heart was beating somewhere in his throat. Wasn't this the moment he had hoped for? He had thought that Gwaine was always too drunk, too busy with other people to even notice that he was right here. He could be wrong, though, an Gwaine was talking about someone else, but this was his chance to find out. He took a step forward. 

"Maybe you should talk to that person?" He felt his ears heating up and heard his blood rushing in his ears. "I mean...instead of telling all this to your horse." Gwaine could never find out that he'd done the exact same thing.

"Perce..." Gwaine scrambled up from where he had been sitting on a stack of hay and stood about for a moment. Then he simply stepped up to him, got up on his toes and pressed a kiss on Percival's lips.


End file.
